


Tipsy Talk

by ShazzyStuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Avengers, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk kiss, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Spin the Bottle, a little bit of Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky decide to visit Stark Tower one night.<br/>The results are...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Bucky let themselves into one of the floors of Stark Tower looking for Tony Stark. They'd come for a visit and Steve just wanted to drop by and say hi. However, the sight that greeted him was both surprising and amusing. The Avengers, completely tipsy. "Hey, Steve and his boyfriend are here!" exclaimed Tony from behind the bar (unsurprisingly looking for more drink) when he saw the two men enter the room. Bucky shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm not his boyfriend" he denied.  
Tony grinned, "yeah yeah, toy boy, tell that to your sugar daddy."  
Bucky frowned but Steve grabbed him by the sleeve so that he didn't just walk up and punch him. Steve looked around once more. Clint Barton was sat by Natasha Romanov's feet whilst Thor was merrily drinking away at his Asgardian Mead. Bruce Banner was giggling for no apparent reason which was definitely the drink taking action. All of this was quite funny.

Tony stumbled forward with two glasses in his hands. Yup, he was definitely the tipsiest of them all. "Here you go" he said, handing the two of them a glass each.  
"Um, no thanks we were just going to stay for-" Steve's protests were cut short when all of the Avengers stared at him.  
"Well I can't see why not" he said, changing his mind and taking a small sip from his glass. Wow. That was strong. What the hell did Tony put in that? Bucky eyed his glass sceptically before following Steve's actions. Somewhere across the room Thor chuckled. Tony was grinning. Steve glanced back into his glass and felt a drop in his stomach.  
Oh.  
"Um, Tony, what did you put in my drink?" asked Steve. Tony spun on the spot and waved a hand in Thor's general direction.  
"Meh, some of that" he said and went to walk back to everyone else. He didn't get very far. He fell flat on his face. Tony's rolled over and collapsed in to fits of giggles.  
"Idiot" grumbled Bucky.  
"Come on you two" said Thor, his voice rumbling, "join us!"  
Steve agreed and sat down with the others, Bucky followed suit. Tony then crawled over on hands and knees and plonked himself down next to Steve. Tony lifted a bottle of beer he snagged from the fridge and took the cap off with his teeth. Natasha had a glass of vodka and coke in her hand and seemed to be taking it with ease. Clint wasn't taking it with ease however. He kept prodding Natasha in the leg with a stupid drunken grin on his face. Natasha looked like she was suppressing a smile off her own. Steve eyed his drink again before bringing it to his lips and chugging the whole thing.

 

A couple of hours later and they were all completely pissed. Even Steve and Bucky but that was probably because of what Thor had given them. Only gods could handle that stuff. Clint ended up leaning against Natasha with little spurts of giggles escaping every time she spoke. Thor was hiccupping and joking with Tony and Banner was lying on his stomach with Thor's helmet on his head. Bucky had his head in Steve's lap, looking dreamy and staring up into his friend's face. Now, Steve seemed to be ever so slightly more sober than the others so he was a little bit embarrassed to have Bucky's head in his lap. Suddenly, Tony reached forward and placed his empty bottle in the middle of the circle they had been sat in. "Let's play a game!" he exclaimed.  
"What game do you suggest?" asked Thor. Tony flashed a wicked grin in Steve and Bucky's direction.  
"Let's play spin the bottle" said Tony coolly, "each kiss lasts at least five seconds." Everyone's attention was now on Tony. "What, are you guys too afraid?" he taunted.  
Natasha frowned at the challenge and leant forward. "I'm in" she said.  
Clint immediately sat up, "me too!"  
Thor laughed again, "sure, it won't harm anyone."  
"Banner, are you in?" asked Tony. Bruce just giggled. "I'll take that as a yes" shrugged Tony, "Steve? Bucky?"  
Bucky gave a thumbs up and before Steve could answer, Tony spun then bottle.  
It landed on Steve.

"Oh" said Tony, "right."  
He frowned at the bottle and then looked up at Steve. On Steve's left, Bucky seemed to bristle. "Okay" muttered Steve, and turned to face Tony. Tony just went for it. Everyone in the circle counted to five. Everyone except Bucky. Tony pulled away with a wink and rolled the bottle to Natasha.  
"Your go" he said. Natasha tutted and gave the bottle a spin. Despite the chances, the bottle landed on Clint. Clint grinned and leant forward drunkenly. Natasha turned her cheek and the group counted to five. Clint pouted as he pulled away. "Not fair" he grumbled.  
"Tony didn't state where we had to kiss" shrugged Natasha. Clint looked at Tony who just smiled.  
"Sorry, she's right" he said.  
"Wait" said Steve, "so you didn't have to kiss me on the mouth?"  
"Yep" said Tony with a cheeky smirk.  
"Dude!" exclaimed Steve.  
Natasha rolled the bottle to Thor. "Go on then big guy" she said. Thor spun the bottle and again, it landed on Clint. Thor chuckled and leant forward, pressing his lips to Clint's. The five seconds passed and Thor pulled away.  
"See? At least he could take it!" said Clint grumpily to Natasha. She shook her head adoringly. Thor rolled the bottle to Steve. Steve took the bottle into his grasp and placed it in the middle. He gave it a spin and waited for it to stop...  
...right on Bucky. Steve could swear he saw Tony do a hidden fist pump and an inaudible 'yes'. Bucky turned to face Steve and Steve did the same to him. There was a few seconds of hesitance before Bucky leant forward and gently pushed his lips against Steve's. Very much shocked, Steve kissed back. It was just a game, right? This didn't mean anything. Bucky placed a hand to Steve's face and before he was ready, Bucky's lips were gone. Steve could've sworn he saw Bucky flash a smile at him before he turned back to the game.

 

When the game ended, everyone had to stay at Stark Tower as they were all to drunk to go home. Tony went to his usual bed, Thor crashed on the sofa and Banner got a bed to himself. Clint and Natasha got to share a bed together. So did Steve and Bucky. They slept side by side in the dark. There breathing the only sound in the room. That was until Bucky spoke up. "What did you think?" he asked.  
"Hm?"  
"The kiss, what did you think?" he repeated.  
"Oh" said Steve, "it was... good."  
There was a long pause. "Bucky, you okay?" asked Steve.  
"Could I try again?" asked said man.  
"What?"  
Bucky rolled over to face Steve. "Could I try again?" he whispered. Steve's throat went very dry so he just nodded. Bucky shuffled forward and leaned up, catching his friends lips with his own. Five seconds passed and still, Bucky did not move. This wasn't a game anymore. Bucky pressed a little harder causing Steve to part his lips a little. Bucky swiped his tongue along Steve's lower lip and could taste the alcohol. Steve didn't notice before but his heart was now racing; almost as if he'd just run a marathon. Bucky pulled away, Steve now staring at him.  
"Could you try just once more?" he asked.


	2. Wakey Wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up to find that he is covered in strange bruises and Natasha wins $20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter to this.  
> Probably won't make any more though, aha ^•^

The golden boy cracked an eyelid open and smiled as the soft heat of the sun washed over him. This was perfect. He was warm and comfortable and felt like he could never get up. And then the headache came. "Oh god..." he groaned and clutched a hand to his forehead, "oh that hurts so bad."  
Steve felt a movement beneath his head and he froze. Wait, if he wasn't lying on a pillow then-  
"Hey sleepy head" murmured Bucky. Steve couldn't move. Couldn't breath. The warmth he was feeling had suddenly been replaced and he felt like he was surrounded by ice. And yes, of course he knew what that felt like. "Um, Bucky?" he asked quietly, now noticing strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened last night?"  
Bucky chuckled and sat up, his friend sitting up with him. "Go look in the mirror" whispered Bucky. Steve furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, walking over to where a mirror hung one the wall. 

His eyes widened as his eyes travelled over his body. A blush creeped in to his cheeks as he counted all of the little bruises and kiss marks over his neck, collar bone, jawline, shoulders, chest, hips. Everywhere. "O-oh my" he said, a light embarrassed laugh escaping his mouth. He covered up his hickeys on his hips by pulling on his pants. Bucky shook his head adoringly and pulled back the covers, stepping out of bed and pulling on his boxers. Steve turned and went even more crimson than he already was when he saw Bucky. His body was even more bruised than Steve's. "And people think _you're_ the innocent one" smirked Bucky, pulling a towel from the cupboard, "okay, I'm going to have a shower."  
"Bucky?" asked Steve.  
"Yes, Stevie?" answered Bucky, his hand on the doorhandle.  
"How drunk were you last night?"  
Bucky hesitated before answering. "Sober enough to know that I wanted you" he said quietly but then a sudden panic crossed his face, "why? How drunk were you?"  
Steve felt a sheepish smile capturing his lips. He stepped over to Bucky and wrapped an arm around his neck.  
"Sober enough to know that I wanted you too" said Steve, pushing his lips to Bucky's. Bucky pulled away and buried his head in Steve's neck.

Then, without warning, the door behind them opened and Natasha stood there. "Breakfast is-"  
Steve froze and felt Bucky grinning as he hid his face in Steve's neck. Natasha's eyes widened as she looked between the two of them; she noticed the difference as clear as day. "Steve, you dog!" she giggled. He couldn't help but laugh. "Oi, Clint!" yelled Natasha down the corridor, "you owe me $20!"  
Bucky pulled away to look at Natasha with a quirks eyebrow. "Why?" he asked curiously. Not a moment later Clint yelled back.  
"What?" he shouted, "no way, THEY FUCKED?!"  
"You were betting on us?" said Steve, "you are unbelievable."  
Natasha shrugged and skipped off down the corridor. Steve groaned against Bucky's chest. "I can't believe they were betting on us" he sighed.  
Bucky chuckled and laced his fingers with Steve's and said, "ten bucks that Natasha and Clint did it last night?"  
Steve giggled, "we don't even need to bet, we know they did."  
Bucky bit his lip and pulled Steve out into the corridor with his hand. "Where are we going?" asked Steve.  
"Shower with me?" asked Bucky. Steve's eyes lit up and he nodded frantically.  
"Yep, definitely not the innocent one" added Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I may post another chapter for this.  
> Meh, I don't know.  
> Sorry for the bit of confusion where the fanfiction had no words in it, that was annoying.


End file.
